quanticofandomcom-20200213-history
Liam O'Connor
| home = | affil =FBI | occupation = FBI Special Agent in Charge Former FBI instructor at Quantico | species = | gender = Male | haircolor = Dark brown | eyecolor = Blue | relatives = Louisa O'Connor (daughter) | currentallies = Claire Haas *Clayton Haas † *Elias Harper † *Michael Parrish (partner) † | portrayedby = Josh Hopkins Dougray Scott (original pilot) | onlyappearance = | firstmention = | firstappearance = Run | latestappearance = Yes | nextappearance = |romances = Miranda Shaw (romantic interest) *Alex Parrish (one-night stand) |causeofdeath= Killed by Alex and Ryan |currentenemies = Alex Parrish *Drew Perales † *Will Olsen *Ryan Booth *Miranda Shaw *Caleb Haas *Shelby Wyatt *Simon Asher † *Nimah Amin *Raina Amin *Hannah Wyland *Natalie Vasquez †|latestmention = EPICSHELTER}} was a Special Agent training new recruits at the FBI Academy in Quantico. Eventually, he was promoted to the position of Assistant Director, having replaced Miranda Shaw. He, like many of those that work in the FBI, believed Alex Parrish was guilty and is believed to have fallen for her while she was training at Quantico. However, later in the events of Quantico, it was revealed that Liam was the terrorist, using the voice of every agent from Alex Parrish's class while coercing agents to assist in his attacks. Biography Liam O’Connor is a jaded, tough FBI agent who begrudgingly takes on the responsibility of teaching the new class of NATS at Quantico. And that's all thanks to the Deputy Director -- and his former flame -- Miranda Shaw, who pulled strings to help him keep his dignity and his pension. Unbeknownst to Miranda, however, Liam is using an undercover agent of his own to run his own secret side operation. Perhaps Liam isn’t helpless and innocent after all. Are there skeletons in his closet from his FBI past that make him play his cards so close to his chest? What kind of secret does he have and what does it have to do with Alex Parrish? In the future, Liam is in charge of the hunt against the terrorists responsible for the bombing at Grand Central Station. Convinced of Alex’s guilt, Liam says that he knows Alex better than anyone else, but could his understanding of Alex be more than just professional? Gallery Liam O'Connor0332.png Liam O'Connor3332.png Liam O'Connor333.png qtc122_2348.jpg|Liam pointing a gun to Ryan's head in 1x22, "Yes" Trivia *He is a former FBI instructor at Quantico. *He is the second main character to die. The first was Natalie Vasquez. *He was a former romantic interest of Miranda Shaw. *In Answer, it was revealed that Liam had a sting operation that targeted certain militia groups. As part of a sanctioned mission by the Bureau, a number of Panther Oracle AR-15s guns were given to a militia organization in Chicago. Prior to arresting members of the organization, there was a shootout at the Chicago rapid transit train between the militia group and the law enforcement officers from the Chicago Police Department. As a result, three casualties were recorded. *Years before the events of Run, he graduated from Quantico along with Alex's dad, Michael Parrish. **In Right, it was revealed that he was on an undercover mission in Omaha with Michael which later ended in a failed sting resulting in the deaths of over 200 people. *In the episode Right, it is shown that he is the mastermind terrorist, who is responsible for planting the bombs at the Grand Central station, blackmailing Elias for the Command Center bombing as well as killing Clayton, Diane, Natalie and Drew. *Towards the end of Yes, Liam's motivation for the bombings is revealed along with his connection with Claire Haas. He is later killed in the episode by Alex and Ryan. Appearances Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Killed by Alex Category:Former Main Characters Category:Season One Characters Category:O'Connor Family Category:FBI Agents Category:Villains